Dark Love
by Twi-Heart516
Summary: Paul is used to getting girls by just a snap of his fingers. So he is in over his head when he thinks it will be easy getting his mysterious imprint, Star to like him. Especially when he's not the only one keeping secrets.
1. My Life as a Werewolf 101

Being A Werewolf 101

(Paul's POV)

"Would you shut up already?" I thought to Jared in my mind. I had patrol with him and Jared was replaying some rather naughty events that happened between him and his girlfriend, Kim last night.

"Your just mad cause unlike you I can get some whenever I want," replied Jared in his usual annoying tone.

"What are you talking about all the girls would pay big money for some of this," I replied arrogantly.

"Yeah and so will the guys apparently."

He replayed an incident in his head when we were at a party. It wasn't anything special really it was just one of those parties that people go to get buzzed and hook-up with girls. After about an hour of nonstop partying and drinking I fell asleep on the couch. I'm not really sure what happened but all I remember was Jared waking me up telling me to come on. It was than that I noticed that I was shirtless and laying on top of a dude. Ever since than, I have never drank more than 2 bottles of beer at a party again.

Jared knew how much I hated to be reminded of that day and yet he brought it up almost every single time that he could. He, like all the other werewolf's loved to see how far they could push me. It was entertainment to them seeing at how easy I would get mad.

They would often place bets to see how long that I lasted before I phased.

But that was just me, Paul, the volatile werewolf, always starting trouble, quick to get into fights and to stubborn to back down. I can't help it though, that was just the way I grew up. I mean if somebody said something rude to you wouldn't you punch them in the face."

"Dude, you didn't punch in the face because he said something to you, you punched him cause he looked at you." Jared replied smartly. "And he wasn't even looking at you."

"So, he was gonna look at me, I could tell."

"No you douche, he was checking out the girl behind you," he commented.

"Oh," I replied stupidly.

From then on it was like our regular everyday conversation, I talked about some hot girl I wanted to hook-up with and Jared would remind me of how much of a man-whore I was. This hot girl appeared to be Brigitte Calhoun, this new Swedish exchange who had all the guys drooling over her before she even stepped into the building. Now normally I would be all over her claiming my territory but unlike all these other dummies fawning over her I wanted to take a smoother approach. I heard she was gonna be at this party tonight and I was gonna show her and everybody else trying to get with her just her persuasive I can be when I want something, and I always get what I want.

I have it all planned out, while some loser made a poor attempt to hit on her I would come in and tell him how low that was saying that she deserved to be treated with respect and class. Than I would turn and give her a compliment saying she looks nice or something without coming on to strong. We would get to talking and she would instantly realize how awesome I am. She would have asked when we could go out sometime and I would politely say anytime is fine with me as long as it was okay with her parents. Her parents would be thrilled to know that she found a respectable young man who knew how to treat a lady. She of course would fall in love with all my handsomeness and we would live happily ever after.

I mean that had to work right? Don't girls love that happy fairytale ending crap?

"Dude do you really think that's gonna work?" Jared said in between his laughter, "I mean even she can't be that stupid."

"Of course it's gonna work, when has it not?" I replied sourly.

"Hmmm….. Maybe that time when Raven slapped you in the face when you asked could you help her undress, or when Salina caught you cheating on her with her best friend or maybe it was the time when you asked that bartender if you could….."

"Okay…okay" I said, doing my best not to let my temper get the best of me. I would not let myself get angry over a couple of bad memories I had with my exes ruin my mood "So it hasn't worked out, the point is are you coming with me to get some action or not?"

"I can't. I was taking Kim to the movies tonight. And even if I was you know that I couldn't do that." He said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you found your true love and now you can't even look at any other girl without feeling guilty for betraying your soul mate." I replied bitterly. Jared was my best friend and all but ever since he met Kim that's all he can ever talk about. It was all Kim this and Kim that. In fact he talked about her so much that I even started picturing her naked. I mean Kim's cute in her own way but I rather not think about my best friend's girl like that.

Jared, reading my thoughts growled at what I said.

"Just wait. One day your gonna find a girl that makes you rethink all the stupid stuff you ever did… and I will never let you live it down," he said darkly.

"Yea right, and than I'm gonna go moping around everyone like some lovesick puppy," I replied sarcastically.

"Oh, I bet you won't say that once you imprint."

Imprinting, it was the one subject that would always find a way into our everyday conversations. I tried to avoid saying it but it would always come up eventually. Everybody talked about it like it was some blessing in disguise, but I thought it was the worst thing ever created. Why would anybody want to be tied down to one person for the rest of their lives at age 17? It takes away the fun of experimenting with other girls if you automatically know who your soul mate is by just looking at them. Unlike Jared and Quil, who have already imprinted, I want to spend my youth years with as many girls as I can before I settle down. If I ever settle down that is.

"Dude it's not like that. When you see her it's like the whole drops dead and nothing is more important than her, when you look into her eyes you feel that your whole is being filled and that all you need is to see her smile for your whole world to be complete. When she smiles…."

"I know, I know," I said quickly putting an end to Jared describing the way he felt about his imprint Kim. Jared had imprinted on Kim about a month ago and I thought it was the funniest thing ever. One minute me and Jared or heading to school talking about football, than the next he slammed into her with a door while she was tying her shoe. When they looked at each other, both of their mouths wide open looking like fools I nearly died of laughter. But that quickly ended when Jared realized what he had done. After apologizing various times he invited her to sit with us at lunch. They have been pretty much inseparable since than.

"But trust me, you'll love imprinting," he said surely. With that he phased back and ran to Kim's house for his date.

My life had been real chaotic in the last few weeks. Changing into a werewolf really turned me for the worse. I never wanted any of it. All of my life I had just been your average short-tempered guy, always getting into fights and smart talking my way out of trouble. Now I'm a reckless werewolf who can't seemed to find where I belong. Just 3 weeks you would have seen me sitting with the football players with a hot cheerleader by my side. Typical cliché I know, but it's still true. But now you can find me out in the middle of the woods searching for vampires that never seem to show up. But you might not recognize it's me because right now I'm a big furry werewolf. Yep, that about sums up my life.


	2. School Suprises

People say that going to school will make you a better person. Well whoever said that must have been seriously high cause there is no way that sitting in a dull classroom for 7 hours, listening to a teacher talk about the Lebanese Civil War is gonna make me any better. It's even worse if you're a werewolf because not only do you have to spend the whole day locked up in this place and the whole night patrolling for vampires.

I don't even know why Sam (my alpha) makes us go anyways, it's not like any of us can graduate and go to college. I mean if we did who would protect La Push from all the blood suckers that come lurking around our territory. I tried explaining all of this to him but he was intent on me getting a good education, saying that when all this werewolf stuff was over I would probably want to explore my options. That was when I presented him with my brilliant plan of becoming an exotic dancer. He was quick to shoot down my idea.

So here I am in this torture chamber that they call school. The teacher is calling students up one- by- one to present this essay that was assigned about 3 weeks ago and she just called my name. Of course I didn't do it, but this time I actually had a good reason why I couldn't. Sam found a vampire trail on our land. We followed it hoping that we would get to kill at least one vampire soon, which is the only perk in our job. We were so close to getting her until she crossed on the vampire territory line, which we aren't allowed to travel on. I was so depressed over my defeat that I just couldn't bear to write that paper about my family history.

Of course I couldn't exactly explain this to my teacher, mainly because she would probably think I'm crazy. I mean I no kids come up with some pretty outrageous excuses but I'm pretty sure I got them beat. So I did the next best thing possible: I faked it. I quickly got out an old piece of paper and headed up to the front of the class. I quickly rethought what I knew about my history.

"Well I was born and raised in La Push, Washington. I am of 100% Quileute descendent. And….." I trailed off not quite sure what to say next. After a couple times of trying and failing to finish my essay, I finally gave up.

"Well Mr. Meraz I suspect that you did not complete your homework, am I correct?" Mrs. Briggs said in her country southern accent.

"You're correct," I mumbled looking for the easiest way out of this situation. "But it wasn't my fault see what had happened was…"

"I don't want to her anymore of your barbarous excuses!" she said loudly as if she was all the way on the other side of the classroom. Wow, my teacher is so lame, who uses the word barbarous? Despite being suddenly yelled at I busted out laughing. But I wasn't the only one. Soon have the class was having hysterics which was only making Mrs. Briggs even madder. She looked like she was about to knock somebody out and I couldn't really blame her. I knew that I wasn't exactly the best student to have in class but I don't think I could have possibly made her this mad.

"Mrs. Briggs are you okay you look a little pale." That was an understatement if I didn't know any better I would have swore that she was a vampire.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine but as for you, you have a detention." She said angrily.

Now normally I would be about ready to phase on her, but she did have a point. I misbehaved therefore I deserved to be punished. Could this be the great Paul Meraz finally learning to control his anger? I thought to myself, Nah I'm just getting more mature I decided instead

"Mr. Meraz… Mr. Meraz….. Mr. Meraz!" Mrs. Briggs said snapping me out of my trance. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yea," I said quickly, "You said I had detention." With that the bell rang and I strutted out of the classroom. I was just passing the cafeteria when I heard the voice of an angel call my name.

"Hey Meraz, nice performance in class today," called out Brigitte in her perfect Swedish accent.

"Yea, I try my best," I replied smoothly as if it happened all the time.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hook up sometime?" she said, cutting right down to the chase.

"Y-y-yea," I replied desperately, "Whenever you want to."

With that she left without a finally word of good bye. I must have been so caught up in the way her hips swung back and forth that I didn't notice a small boy on the floor tying her shoe. The next thing I know I'm falling on the ground with a group of people in a circle laughing at me. I violently started to shake, which was not a good thing. I had been able to calm myself down often when I was about to phase but I still got angry quickly. Everybody seemed to get scared when they saw me shaking. They quickly backed off. I stood up and turned around getting ready to unleash all of my anger on the idiot boy standing beside me, to afraid to move. The person slowly raised their head and I realized that it was not a boy….. not a boy at all.

I expected to yell and curse out the person standing in front of me, but when I saw the girl standing before me all of my anger just drifted out of me. It was as if I were falling, all of my life I had been falling and now she was the one holding me up, supporting me. In that instant all of my thoughts disappeared, everything I ever knew and loved evaporated in front of me. All the love I had for my family, friends, my pack instantly vanished. No, I couldn't care less about them it was all about her, my perfect angel.

She was beautiful, no that didn't seem to fit her, she was flawless and perfect. Words couldn't even describe how wonderfully breathtaking she was. She had dark silk straight hair that seemed to cover her face every time she moved. She had the smoothest softest skin I had ever seen and I yearned to run my hand back and forth against the smooth surface. And yes I have to admit I stared at her body. I mean how couldn't I? It was perfect, she was perfect. She had curves in all the right places and legs that seemed to stretch miles long. It was a body that any model would kill for no doubt.

Yes all her features were wonderful, but what got me most was her eyes. They were deep blue with light blue specs all around them. I felt as if I were staring into the depths of the ocean. You could get lost by looking into them, they were so beautiful.

I didn't really notice the time fly by, but I had been staring at her for about three minutes. She finally tilted her head back down and almost ran out of the front door.


	3. My Lucky Life not

My Lucky Life (not)

Star's POV

I quickly ran out the front door towards my car. Was he really staring at me, I thought to myself? No he couldn't be I said finally, I'm not that much of a sight to look at. Even with my eyes, which people said was the only unique thing about me; I'm not really that attractive. Plus this was Paul Meraz we are talking about A.K.A. the hottest dude ever meaning that I had a better chance of getting a full scholarship to Harvard before Paul looked twice at me. Besides Paul only dates model thin girls who looked like they just won America's Next Top Model, there is no way that he would give me the time of day. I quickly drove home where my mom was waiting for me as soon as I opened the door.

"Why didn't you eat the food I left for you last night," she demanded suddenly.

"Yes I'm fine, thanks for asking," I replied sarcastically, avoiding the question that I knew she would eventually wedge out of me.

"I'm serious," she said using her I-mean-business-voice, "Why didn't you eat this food?"

"Because I wasn't hungry," I yelled and practically flung myself up to room in an attempt to make it to my room before she told me to come back down.

I hated lying to mom but it was sometimes necessary. The truth was I haven't eaten for the past three days and I really didn't plan on starting. How else was I suppose to lose weight? This bully for the past five weeks has been calling me fat. At first I didn't let it get to me but soon I was starting to see that he was right. I mean why else would I get rejected by almost every guy in the school. It hurt to know that just because I'm fat people hate me, I was already ala alone as it was I didn't need this added to my non-existent reputation. I got my diary from inside my pillow case and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Nothing really interesting happened today except for the fact that Pierce Bryans called me fat again. I'm used to it by now but it still hurts every time he says it. To make it worse his friend Chase tripped me so that I landed on the floor. My shoe fell unloose so I quickly bent down to tie it before I fell again and humiliate myself some more. God must really be trying to embarrass me because in that moment Paul Meraz came walking down flirting with this pretty new girl. She turned to leave, and sensing that Paul was watching her she started switching her hips from side to side. That just made it even worse. Paul must have been so mesmerized by the sight that he was given that he didn't no see me crouching down timing my shoe. In his defense it was probably my fault, he is a guy after all and she was clearly putting on a show for him: why not enjoy the view. Plus it was stupid of me to be tying my show in the middle. Well, as you can tell God must have been trying to humiliation me because in that moment Paul fell right on top of me. I know I should have been pissed at him but I was instead frozen with fear. Paul was known to having a really short temper and though I was never one of his victims I didn't want to stay and find out. I tried to run as fast as I could but it felt as if my feet were stuck to the ground, like it was my destiny to die of embarrassment. I froze and waited for the punishment that I knew was soon to come. After about ten second of quietness I finally got the courage to look up at him and when I did I was quite shocked._

_He was staring like really staring at me, or at least I thought he was. He probably saw that cute girl he was talking to again or something because there was no way that he would even look twice at me let alone stare. Realization washed over me as I figured that the only reason he would look at me like that would be to bully me some more. He probably head one of his friends talking about some fat ugly girl and he wanted to meet me for himself. This hurt me to know that I was so horribly looking that people just have to stare at me. I know I'm not Miss Beauty Pageant or World's Skinniest Model but that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm the most hideous thing out there. I Know that it would be wrong of me to get obsessed with a boy that I know nothing about but I hoped, wished prayed, that it was me who he glazing act because that would mean at least someone in this messed up world called my life actually cares about me._

I stared at the pages rereading the pages six times before I finally closed my diary and put it back inside my pillow case. I was starving and the smell of the spaghetti my mom was cooking was making my mouth water. One part of my brain told me that if I ate the food I would just burst and die eating too much, while the other more logical side was saying that I can eat the spaghetti and just run off the weight. In the end I decided that a couple hundred calories won't kill me and that I should just get a smaller serving size.


	4. My Mystery Girl

My Mystery Girl

Paul's POV

Who was that girl? Where did she come from? When will I see her again? These were some of the questions that filled my mind as I headed to the front door of the school. After she left, I could not stop thinking about her, she was the only thing I cared about. I searched all through the school, after she left, looking for some kind of recognition of she was. I even got so desperate that I begged the font office for her address. Of course they said no.

So this must be what it felt like to imprint I concluded as I walked down the hall searching for my mysterious new love interest. Though I mocked the whole concept of imprinting, I now know that it was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I remember when I told everybody at Sam's and Emily's house that I had imprinted. Emily rushed over to hug me and immediately started invading me with questions about my imprint.

"What's her name? How old is she? Does she like you? How does she look? Is she pretty? Of course she's pretty, why wouldn't she be pretty, you imprinted on her of course?" Was all I could make out of her never ending long list of questions.

"Uhhhh…I just accidentally ran over her and then she kind of ran away," I said lamely.

"Oh…. That's okay it will all work out in the end," Emily said clearly disappointed. Emily was a girl and by nature she was always trying to solve everyone's girl problems, especially when it has to do with the pack. In fact she was the one that gave Jared the idea of asking Kim on a date after he tried (and failed) to get her alone the first time they met. Now they are the second happiest couple I know. (Sam and Emily are the first happiest)

"What, wait a minute…..? Did Paul just imprint? On an actual girl," Jared said as he walked into the room. The way he said it made him seem like he was surprised. Why would he be shocked? Other than that incident at the party, which I had refused to even acknowledge, I had been as straight as ever.

"Yea, is that okay with you?" I said not letting my temper get the best of me. I silently dared with my eyes for him to say something about me imprinting. Jared must have been

aware of my anger rising because he started putting his hands out and slowly started backing away like a criminal trying to appear innocent.

"No, I didn't mean anything bad about it; I just really want to met the on girl that can actually tame you," Jared replied with a smirk. After that he said congratulations and promised to humiliate me with embarrassing stories about my childhoods past. Emily made me extra blueberry muffins and everything was going perfect, that is until Sam called me out privately and asked me to phase with him. At first I thought he was going to give me the regular imprinting speech about how she is my soul mate and that I shouldn't treat her like I treated all my previous girlfriends, but I was surprised when he started the conversation by replaying in his mind a flashback of when he was a newborn werewolf. Sam was the first to phase and he showed me how he was scared out of his mind because he didn't know what was going on with him. Then he skipped to an image of him meeting Emily for the first time. It was a little sad because at the time he was currently going out of Emily's cousin Leah. Leah wanted to introduce Sam to her parents and Emily just happened to be visiting her relatives at the time. Once Sam saw his imprint Emily every single feeling he had for Leah instantly disappeared. He ended up breaking up with Leah and asked Emily out, or at least tried to. She was really ticked off with him and started cursing him out saying that he was a stupid a**hole and that she could never hurt Leah like that. Sam couldn't take face the fact that his soul mate hated him and he accidentally phased, scarring her as he did so. It was his deepest regret ever and he could never forgive himself for what he did to her.

Somehow, deep down inside, I'm pretty sure I always knew that he was the one who created those scars on the left side of her face. But I was never really curious about the story behind them. When I first met Emily she already had those makings so it was something that I thought she always had but when I really thought about it those three long scars she had reminded me of my sharp claws I had as a werewolf.

Sam, finally getting tired of me talking to myself my mind finally decided to intervene.

"The point I'm trying to make is that you know I love Emily more than anything in the world, and if I manage to do that to her imagine what you can do." Suddenly, I realized what he was trying to do: he wasn't trying to stop me from being a jerk to my imprint; he was trying to protect her from me physically hurting her. He knew how short my temper was and he didn't want that to affect my future relationship with her.

"You felt the pain and agony I felt when I disfigured her, I don't want you to make the same mistake."

That was then that I made a secret promise to myself. I would in no way in any shape or form ever hurt my imprint. The pain I would be in knowing that I caused her to her hurt would just be too unbearable for me to handle. I know that I didn't even know her name but still she meant more to me than anybody ever could. So that's why I'm wondering down the hallways of La Push High School, trying to find the girl of my dreams. I looked in the gym, the classrooms, the principal's office, and the cafeteria, but I did not find her anywhere. I mean this school isn't but so big, where could she possibly be?


	5. First Impression

First Impressions

Star's POV

I sat in the far corner of the library with a book in my head. Every morning, before school started I would go to the library and read. It's something that always relaxed me. I could get away from all my problems and become a fictional character out of the book. Today I just happened to be rereading Les Meserables for the third time in a row. I just couldn't get the wonderful details in the story. Next thing I know I hear a loud coughing sound coming from a tall shadow towering over me.

Paul's POV

I finally found her sitting in the library by herself. She looked so peaceful sitting their reading a book, I did not want to disturb her, but I really didn't want to waste any time in getting to know her. So I did the only thing I could think of: I made a loud coughing sound hoping to get her attention. Yea I know how stupid of me, I just met the girl of my dreams for the second time and I have to start the conversation by me almost coughing on her, but in my defense I was talking away by all her beauty. She just seemed to get so much better looking from yesterday.

After about a minute of fake coughing she finally lifted her head away from the book. It was than that I got lost into her beautiful dark crystal eyes.

Star POV

He didn't say anything he just stared….. stared like he did last time. Well, at least I know that it was really me who he was staring at this time. Nobody else is in the library. After a couple of minutes of awkward staring going on between the two of us I finally worked up the courage to say something to him.

"Can I help you with something?" I said quietly to him, which was about the worst thing I could have possibly said. Of course he wanted something Starlet, why else would he come up to you.

He looked surprised, like he wasn't expecting me to say anything back. He must've been skeptical about what he was gonna say because he paused and started staring down at his feet.

"Uhhh…What's your name?" he said after a few more seconds of that awkward silence that just seems to love to come up in our conversations.

"Starlet," I replied slowly, "But most people just call me Star."

"It fits you. It's… different." He said cautiously as if I were gonna take it as an insult.

Now normally I would get all self conscious about an offense like the one just said, but the way he said it made it seem special, almost unique.

"Thanks," I said waiting for the punch line I knew was soon to come. (Yea your name fits you….. too bad your clothes don't! I could picture him yelling at me while his friends appeared out of nowhere laughing their buts off.)

"You know Starlet…. I think that you're really beautiful." He said confidently.

I paused for a moment trying to make since of what he had just said. Why would he lie to me and say that I'm beautiful. It's not like I'm some poor charity case that needs to feel better about myself. I already know that I'm fat and ugly and I've accepted myself for it. But when you add people like Paul into the equation they just give you a sense of false hope that at least one person in the world may find you attractive. And that's just cruel. Why would Paul lie to me just to make me feel even worse about myself than I already do? Than, in that instant I felt like a complete idiot cause the answer was as plain as day.

I stared at him for a minute trying to figure out why anyone as hot as him could be so hurtful. It wasn't right for him to be so mean. It was obvious that he did not really find me attractive and that he just wanted me for one thing.

"I'm not interested in sex if that's what you're getting at," I said, letting me anger wash over me. I quickly got my stuff and left without even an acknowledgment of goodbye.


	6. My New Approach

New Approach

Paul POV

I stared at her in shock as she left. Her words had took a minute to sink but when they did the pain was hard and deep. My imprint didn't want me in her life. She was my soul mate and yet she didn't even want to be friends.

I sulked out the library and left out the front door. I was in no mood for dealing with school and I knew it would only be a matter of time before I took my aggression on some poor underclassman, making things way more complicated than they already were. I quickly ran to the woods near our school and phased letting my animalistic take over. The pain was just too much to bear in my human form so I phased into something that can handle the pain better, my wolf form.

Suddenly all the words she had ever said to me came back in a rush to me. From the moment we first laid eyes on each other to the time where she rejected all came back in a flash before my eyes. It was than that I realized my foolish mistake. I'm so stupid. How could I just let the girl of my dreams leave before me like that with out getting a chance to show her how much she means to me? She probably doesn't even know my name and yet I love her more than life itself. And to think she thinks I only wanted her for sex. I had never been more disgusted with myself.

"Wow… It looks like Paul Meraz finally met his match," Jared's annoying voice appeared in my head. I was too busy tying to control my anger that I hadn't even thought to check to see if anybody else had phased too. It was really irritating sometimes to have others inside your head especially when you wanted to keep your thoughts to yourself.

"Well you sure aren't doing a good job keeping your thoughts private," he replied back slyly, ignoring my silent request to be alone with my thoughts.

"Well if you asked me I would just go over to her and….."

"Well it's a good thing I didn't ask you than isn't it!" I replied debating whether or not I should go over their punch Jared. I knew he was really trying to comfort me but I didn't want his advice right now. After all his imprinting situation was so much different seeing as how Kim was practically in love with him even before he had known she existed. All Jared really had to do was introduce himself properly and tell her that she looked pretty. Everything else worked itself out perfectly.

"So maybe if you hadn't been f****** all those girls than fate wouldn't be such a b**** to you" Jared said still angry at me for bringing up the fact that he didn't even look twice at Kim before he imprinted on her. It was always a low blow when someone brought up an imprint in the conversation.

"Man, I'm sorry," I said knowing how much pain it brought him when I reminded him off all the stupid mistakes he made before he imprinted. "I was just mad because of how things are going with me and her right now."

"It's okay… I shouldn't have interfered when I knew you wanted privacy," Jared said. He was never one to hold grudges. Every time we got into arguments they were always quickly resolved. With that he phased back and headed to school to see Kim.

I was on quicksand with my imprint and I didn't want to make things worse. I could always beg for her forgiveness and hope that she accepts, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't come that easy. Jared was right; I had screwed all those other girls just for sex and now fate was repaying the favor.

There was only one person who I knew of that could help me in a time like this and I was pretty sure that she would never let me live this down.


	7. Another Chance

Another Chance

Star's POV

I was feeling exceptionally brave after my confrontation with Paul this morning. I thought he would be looking for a way to get even with me, but surprisingly I hadn't seen him all day. I was even beginning to miss those awkward staring contest that we were always having between each other. But my day was going great. I was even bold enough to get two pieces of cake for lunch today, which I hadn't eaten since three days ago. Everything just seemed to be perfectly fine. That was until Chase told me that I was hogging all the food and to leave some for the other students. That's all it took to ruin my good day. As soon as he said that I dropped my plate and ran into the bathroom before anybody saw me crying.

So here I am sitting in the small bathroom stall debating whether or not to go back and face my fellow students. Not many people heard the comment he made but I'm pretty sure I got most people's attention when they heard my plate drop and saw me almost trip as I ran out the door.

I really didn't wanna go back but I knew that my mom would kill me if she heard that I was cutting school. She was already on my case about not eating; I didn't wanna add another thing to make her not trust me. I took a deep breath and for the first time I hoped that nobody would notice me as I headed back to my next class, late. Obviously, my payers were not answered because as soon as I took a step out of the bathroom I heard a deep voice telling me to come here.

At first I just kept walking because I was pretty sure that they weren't talking to me but when I realized that I was the only one in the hallway besides the boy it became pretty obvious who he was talking to. I knew I shouldn't talk to random strangers that I hardly knew but my curiosity got the best of me as I turned around and stared into the eyes of Jared Bronson.

The first thing I noticed about him was that he looked like Paul, a lot. They both had the same short haircut and big round tan muscles; though Paul had more of a scary demeanor where else Jared looked sort of outgoing and playful. The second thing I noticed was that he was tall and I mean freakishly tall. I had to tilt my head backwards to even look at him in the face. Was that really how me and Paul looked standing next to each other? That even furthered the reasons why Paul would never even like me let alone ask me out.

"Ahhhh...….Your Starlet right?" Jared said snapping me out of my private thoughts about Paul, which I was gratefully thankful for.

"Yea," I said slowly. "How did you know that?"

"Paul talks about you a lot," he said with a smirk. Of course….he had to bring up Paul. Even when he's not here he can find his way into my conversations. Wait, did he just say Paul talks about me, Starlet Fields, a lot? That can't be right he must have confused me with some pretty, rich, girl. Jared must have noticed my hesitation because he said, "Yea, I'm most positively sure it's you that he's talking about. You know he's not that bad once you get to know him, aside from the temper he's actually a nice guy," he said truthfully.

"Is that before or after we have sex?" I said which was really stupid of me. I didn't know why I snapped at Jared when he clearly was just trying to help, but the thought of people defending Paul just made me sick. Even if he weren't just using me for sex he still has done it in the past with a lot of girls, I've seen it in action before.

"Look Starlet," Jared said hoarsely, "I know you think that he is just some douche bag who plays with girls and you're probably right. Bur I know for a fact that he really likes you and I would hate for you too miss the opportunity to get to know him based on some stupid things he did in the past." The way he said it left no doubt in my mind that underneath all the lying and cheating Paul was a good guy. And that's when I knew that I would give Paul Meraz a chance.

* * *

**Yea I know, I finally updated...CHEERS! I know its been a while and i'm so sorry it took so long. I'm pretty sure you will forgive me so please leave a review and tell me what you think. Bye and thanxz 4 reading my story!**


	8. Never Gets Better

**I know, I know I haven't updated in 4eva, but in my defense I've been really busy with schoolwork and all. (Yes, im still in school) Please review and tell me what you think of my story...It'll make me write faster**

**I don't own Twilight...(well not yet at least, im still working on it)**

* * *

Never Gets Better

Paul POV

I was pacing back and forth as I stood outside the school waiting for it to open. Now normally I wouldn't dare to be seen looking like a lame waiting for the school to open, but today I had important business to take care of. Emily had told me in order to show Starlet how much she means to me, I had to do something special that I wouldn't normally do with other girls. Starlet, I thought loving how the name rolled off the tip of my tongue. I had been saying it in my head for the last twelve hours and I couldn't help but smile every time I did. It was unusual, but in a good way…. It was unique, like it was specifically made for her. I really hoped that she would forgive me because I don't know how I could ever possibly go on with out her.

Star's POV

I woke up this morning shaking with fear. I promised myself that I would apologize to Paul for what I said to him yesterday. I also promised myself that I wouldn't eat anything at all. Yesterday I stepped on the scale and weighed myself. It was 127. That's three pounds higher than last week when I weighed myself. All of my days of not eating and skipping meals went to waste because in the end I just gained weight. It was no use trying to lose weight. Obviously God wanted me to end up like a fat cow for some reason. Why else would he make it impossible for me to lose weight? Maybe he was trying to set an example for me, you know to get over the fact that I will never be pretty and to just accept that I will be ugly. Well I'm never giving up because who knows maybe I might have an extreme makeover and turn into America's Next Top Model (yeah right, I had a better chance of becoming president)

I retrieved my diary from under my pillow (the best hiding place in my opinion) and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm really nervous about seeing Paul today. What if he is still mad at me from yesterday? Would he hit me, or would he do something just as worse? Hopefully he forgot about it, or took it as a joke. What was I thinking telling him off like that? He probably wasn't even gonna ask for sex. Maybe he just wanted me to do his homework or he could have wanted me to give a note to somebody. Why did I always jump to conclusions so fast? Why do I keep asking myself questions? Uhhh… This teenage romance stuff is so confusing._

Paul's POV

I smelt Starlet coming before I caught sight of her. The delicious smell of her lavender and cherry scent always got my attention, looking in every direction until I found her. There she was, in all her glorified beauty walking as gracefully as ever. She walked in slow motion, tilting her head back and forth slightly as if she wanted to catch all of her admirer's eyes. She was perfect… well, until some idiot ran into her.

It took me a minute to process what just happened as I slowly watched her fall to the ground, for the second time. Before I had time to even realize what I was doing I dropped the flowers I was holding and ran to her with an inhuman speed that even I didn't know could be done. I easily fought my way through the crowd pushing aside anyone who got in my way. Within seconds I was kneeling down beside her. I quickly helped her stand up where I was aware how short she was compared to me, she barely reached my shoulders.

Star's POV

Just take one step at a time. Don't walk to fast. And remember, breathe. This is what I kept telling myself as I walked through the hallway towards my locker. So far nothing bad had gone wrong. I knew that I wasn't lucky enough to have at least one scotch-free day, so I waited all morning for a disaster I knew was bound to happen to me at some point. Just as I decided that I was being a paranoid, I felt someone push against my side. Next thing I know I'm falling down backwards and my but meets the ground.

Pain I had never witnessed before shot up through my abdomen and instantly made tears well up in my eyes. Well Starlet I thought, you have enough junk in your trunk that you shouldn't even have felt that. If I wasn't completed submitted in pain right now I probably would have laughed at my own fat joke. I know I should be totally embarrassed about this but the good news about this is that nobody really pays attention to me anyways so it's not like anybody really noticed me fall. And besides it's not like my day can get worse than this…..right? Wrong, because in that instant I notice Paul Meraz kneeling down beside me.


	9. Bad Days Get Better

Bad Days Get Worse

Paul's POV

She kept her head down while I helped her up. I could tell she knew it was me who helped her up because she turned a dark shade of pink and became rigid stiff. It amazed me how she could change colors so fast as if she were frightened of my presence. She wasn't scared of me was she? Hopefully not. I spent so much time working up the courage to ask her out that I didn't take the time consider the possibility that she might be afraid of me. Or what if she just doesn't like me? I don't think my heart could take that.

I must have been too caught up in my thoughts surrounding her that I didn't notice she looked up at me. She had tears running down her face and her cheeks were stained. In that instant I wanted nothing more to reach out and protect her from anything that could possibly cause her harm. I felt the sudden urge to wipe those tears from her eyes and make sure no hurt ever came to her again. I don't know if it was the imprint in me reacting to her pain or seeing a girl cry right before me but I felt responsible for those tears. If I hadn't been so focused on watching her walk than I could have been there when she fell. I could have been there to catch her. God, I'm such an idiot how could I not see this coming. It's been less than a week and I can't even protect her. I'm the world's dumbest imprinter ever.

Star's POV

I knew something extremely bad was gonna happen to me today. Like I had this feeling in my gut that told me not to go to school. I tried to pretend to be sick but my mom didn't but it for a second seeing as how it didn't work yesterday when I tried it either. I thought that when I tripped in the hallway that my moment of embarrassment would be over and I could just go on with my pitiful life, but boy, I was wrong. My humiliation didn't even begin until I looked in the eyes of him. I don't know what it is about his eyes but every time I look at him it feels like he can see right through me, not the quiet insecure girl that everybody knows me for, but somebody else, somebody even I didn't know. I can only describe it as taken an x-ray. It's only a machine and yet it can see right through you. But when I looked at him I couldn't help but let the tears loose. And why did we have to keep meeting like this. Must I get hurt every time we try to confront each other?

I knew that I just looked like a pathetic girl in his eyes and that he probably couldn't help but feel sorry for me. Pain worse than when I had fell overcame me and I couldn't help but burst out crying. Paul was sure to think of me as a psycho insecure girl now. I mean who cries just because somebody pushes them. I was flooded with rejection and he didn't even say a word to me. I did the only thing I could possibly do at a time like this….. run like crazy.

Paul's POV

I called her name as she ran, begging her to come back. I quickly followed her only to have concluded that she went to the girl's bathroom. I honestly didn't care about going into the girl's bathroom. My imprint was in pain and I would heal her no matter what the consequences were. Just as I was about to open the bathroom door, I thought about how she would react to seeing me there. I was pretty sure she was scared of me and I didn't know if she would get over it. She obviously chose to go to the girl's bathroom because she didn't except me to follow her. But she was wrong about that. I chose to respect her silent wishes and wait for her to come out. That didn't mean that I was gonna wait silently though.

I yelled her name at the top of my lungs and hoped that none of the teachers came out of the classroom to see what that loud disturbance was. After about ten minutes of constant begging she finally came out the bathroom. She looked a lot different from earlier but it was clear that she had been crying. Not knowing what else to do I took my right hand and wiped away some of the leftover tears that were making their way down her beautiful face. She froze like I expected her to, but she didn't push me away. Instead she brought her face to my chest and stated hugging me. Now it was my turn to freeze. It wasn't that I didn't want to it but I was shocked that she actually wanted to. I quickly recovered and bough my arms around he waist before she thought that I was uncomfortable with the sudden movement. She started crying again and this time it felt a little better because I was here with her. I rubbed her on the back and eventually she fell asleep.


End file.
